


This Bitter Earth

by Ceebott



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, BDSM, Dark Magic, Dark!Harry, Daughter Of Voldemort, F/F, F/M, Hey...I Got A Killer Plot, How Could I?, Hurt, I didn't kill Fred, I didn't kill Snape, Light Magic, Lol. Here I Go Again, Multi, Revenge, Sexual Torture, Submission, cunniligus, face fucking, light to dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceebott/pseuds/Ceebott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the defeat of her father, Tom Riddle, Nellie is captured and taken to Number 12 Grimulaud Place and kept there under a various number of jinxes and incantations....she sits there and waits, she knows not of the whereabouts of her godfathers, Lucius and Severus or even of the events that happened after the Battle of Hogwarts, that is until they finally open the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This is like, 3 or 4 years later from my previous story "Of Monsters and Sadists" Same character, different spelling, of course. 
> 
> I am trying my very very hardest to actually finish this fic, and as you all know I have a bad reputation for getting lazy and losing interest in a fic...but I'm fucking trucking through this one...
> 
> Be sure to check out my fandom site: http://fanportal.weebly.com/  
>  *THE SITE IS STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION*
> 
> And dont forget, I'm writing my own book now, check that out as well: http://nellyalston.zohosites.com/
> 
> My Instagram poppin' too: @x.n.e.l.l.i.e.x

How could they? How could these so called "Light" followers, cause so much damage to the would be Second in command to the Dark Lord, ruler of the Wizard World, his own daughter?

Nellie sat in the cold empty dank grey room, thinking these exact questions. She was sure that her Fathers followers would rise over the puny army of Hogwarts, but she was wrong. She knew where she was at, Number Twelve Grimulaud Place...no doubt they put some of the strongest holding hexes known on the small room. What was to happen to her. They can't want to kill her, surely? They would have done so already. 

Nellie closed her eyes. She needed her godfathers, she needed her father. Silent tears trailed down her umber cheeks. She knew not where her godfather, Severus was at. She knew not where her other godfather, Lucius was at either. She heard that Severus had flew out of Hogwarts after an encounter with McGonagall and she didn't know where Lucius, Narcissa and Draco ran off to. 

But she knew where her father was. Dead. Her loving father. Gone. She sighed, wondering when somebody would come get her out of this silent hell. It had been weeks since the Battle Of Hogwarts and Nellie has been in the same place. Somehow, never getting hungry or sleepy or having any human needs. 

That's what made it all unbearable. She hungered, yet she was full. She begged for sleep even though she was full of energy. They were trying to drive her mad. Teetering her on the very brink of insanity. Everyday Nellie would stare at the door and imaging one thousand times over that the door would open revealing the subtle face of Severus, or the soft smiling face of her father, the red eyes that they shared glinting with love, his pale skin in contrast to his wavy brown hair. Nellie felt foolish as she stared at the ornate cherrywood door, hoping for her father to burst through it and scoop her up in her arms, he would take her to a place far away from this prison. An empire where Nellie could swim in the blood of every single follower of "Light", where the blood flowed in a sick demonic waterfall into a cool oasis and piercing screams and wails of agony could be heard and sound like the sweet sounds of songbirds on Nellie's ears. 

That was her happy place. That was what made a small curl appear at the corner of her lips. 

In fact, Nellie was in that exact happy place when she heard the soft clacking of lock tumblers and the creak of a door. Nellie shook her head, kept looking at the window, it can't be real. It was just an over exaggerated thought, made real by the current situation. 

She was fully content with that idea until she heard the footsteps and the door close softly. Nellie whipped around and had a peculiar feeling of relief/loathing. 

"Well, well...all locked up and no place to go..." 

That voice most definitely did not belong to her father, or Severus or even Lucius for that matter. The voice belonged to none other than the Boy Who Lived's sidekick, Ron Weasley. He looked...different...darker, as a sick smile made itself present on his face. 

"Why are you here?" 

She had nothing to do with the red haired boy. He was beneath her. As hy all were.

"Why to tell you the news of course, I must keep you updated, on the His Lord's orders." He said. Nellie was taken aback. "His Lord's? Who?! Who is this Lord?" She snapped. "Oh, none other than Lord Harry James Potter, ruler of all that is magic. Dark and Light." Nellie cringed at this news. "B-but--" She was cut off. "I know, I know...he was supposed to be our "Savior", but he thought otherwise...what with so many people fucking him over in life, keeping secrets and withholding information, Harry thought the lot of them owed him a life back, A life he sure as hell could be in complete control of." 

"Well, fuck it all..." Nellie murmured. Ron clapped his hand together. "Well, now that's out of the way...time for the fun part..." He smiled. "Fun?" Nellie asked warily. Ron nodded. "Since you are the only little girl fighting for Dark, and have not been publicly executed or been Crucio'd until you brains oozed out of your ears like jelly, My Lord has a special position for you to hold in his empire." He was leering at Nellie, who was trying to retain all the fear from showing on her face. Nellie couldn't help flinching when Ron whipped out his wand and pointed it beside Nellie. The tip of the wooden wand smoked as Nellie looked beside her and noticed garments were laying on the mattress beside her. It looked like some kind of...uniform.

"Now, disrobe." 

Nellie narrowed her blood red eyes at the man. "No." She said simply, steadily regaining her haughtiness. One look at Nellie and one could see why Ron delighted in Imperious-ing her into disrobing herself. As Nellie peeled off her black turtleneck, she revealed luscious, round, full breasts. She was wearing a deep purple bra with intricate lacing decorating the cups. Ron let out a breath of pure awe at how amazing the color contrast was between the bra and her umber skin. Soon her simple black leggings joined her turtleneck on the wrinkled pile on the cold hardwood floor. She pulled those off slowly, so that the friction of the form-fitting garment wouldn't rub her skin raw. Ron could not retain his gaze from her ample arse. It was truly, like nothing he's ever seen before. The same hue of deep purple was yet again notice on the thin scrap of lace that served as an undergarment. Nellie, still in her zombie-like trance, hooked her fingers on the lace and pulled them down and onto the pile. With a nimble snap, the bra fell off and into the pile, as well. 

Now, standing fully naked in front of Ron. Nellie was snapped from her trance. She felt heat rise to her cheeks, but you couldn't possibly have seen her blush. She grew enraged at Ron, her crimson irises nearly glowing with Dark magic. Instinctively, Nellie swished her wrist violently, expecting him to burst into flame at the presence of her non-verbal, no wand required spell. Alas, instead of a golden light, only a dusty grey smoke rose slowly out of her hand. She tried again, she got a pop of magic and then it fizzled back into smoke again. 'What have they done to me?' Nellie thought, frantically. She desperately swished her hand in multiple gestures, begging for even a simple levitation spell, but she was denied. "How dare you! How dare you use an Unforgivable on me?! How dare you turn me into a...a fucking Squib?!!" Nellie yelled. 

"I am a pureblood, I am the direct descendant of Marvolo Gaunt himself, which goes straight to Salazar Slytherin, you--you all are beneath me!" 

Nellie seethed with rage, and the blood traitor only gave her the regard as if she was a Pygmy Puff and not a force to be reckoned with. "Harry's going to enjoy you, as you know, he loves a good struggle before he gets what he wants." Ron said, then filing his wand to make the pile of dark clothes in the floor vanish. "Now, let's get you dressed, we wouldn't want you to go all naked before his lord's imperial court, now would we? Nellie felt a familiar warm rush of magic wash over her. 

Nellie shrieked then she looked down at herself. 

She was wearing a tight fitting corset that cinched her waist and pushed up her breasts, to nearly cartoonish proportions. The corset was was red, a deep crimson that was similar to both blood and her eyes. Lace decorated the corset, the lace was a brilliant white, in stark contrast to the deep cocoa tone of her skin and the dazzling red of the corset. She was shocked to find that she was now wearing red and white lace knickers, similar to the corset. Nellie was also set in white thigh high stockings. At the tops were a lining of white lace with red ribbons decorating the edges of her thick thighs. Her full lips were also painted a dark vivacious red. Even her hair was noticeably more kept up, the short curly black locks framing her delicate heart shaped face and some sweeping her forehead in bangs. When she moved slightly she noticed something that enraged her the absolute most. 

Around her neck tightly, there was a silken collar and attached to the collar a small golden walnut-sized bell jingled loudly. It was a mockery. They dressed her like a commonplace whore. And degrade her by putting a bell around her neck as if she was a mere pet. 

A few seconds later Nellie felt a sharp tug at her neck. She noticed that Ron held a long leather collar that was fastened to her collar. A dark chuckle left the redheads lips. "Let's go, kitten, we have to have you trained." He said, leading Nellie out into the dim light of the hallway. When they were out the room Ron gave the leash a particularly harsh yank towards him and gripped Nellie tightly as he Apparated. Nellie felt the uncomfortable all succumbing sensation of being squeezed through a tight tube. 

When they landed in the middle of a brightly lit, elegantly decorated corridor. Nellie felt a lush carpet through the thin fabric of her stockings. It was the same red as her...uniform. Everything else was either encrusted with rubies or drowned in silver. The corridor smelled of cinnamon, and it tickled Nellie's nose. She was allergic to cinnamon. Nellie looked up at one of the brilliant crystal chandeliers, the fixture tinkled as a breeze fluttered by. 

"Welcome to Potter Manor." Ron said sarcastically, with a rough tug of the leash. Nellie followed Ron, down the corridor and down a flight of spiral stone stairs. The feeling of warm elegance was suddenly replaced by bitter cold dread for what was to come. 

Nellie could hear water dripping onto the dull grey cobbles of the lower level of the manor. The only light came from flickering mounted torches. Ron soon stopped at a large wooden door. He knocked. "Special delivery." He said in singsong tone. The door swung open. Nellie was not exactly surprised at who was at the door staring at her with malicious intent. "Come on, Ron, hand her over and leave...I've been waiting for this moment for so long." None other than that Granger girl, Hermione, was holding her fleshy pale palm out, demanding the leash. She was wearing black robes that reminded her terribly of her Auntie Bella, her late Auntie Bella...Merlin rest her soul in a place where she can torture Mudbloods until she's content...which will probably never happen. "Alright, Alright." Ron placed the leather leash in her hand, which the woman took with sick enthusiasm. "Oi, d'ya think that he'll let me have a go?" Ron asked. Hermione smiled. "I don't know, it all depends..." She muttered, then tugged Nellie into the room and closed the heavy wooden door behind her. The room was large and was luxuriously furnished on one side. A king sized bed, with silken sheets, a bookcase full of thick dusty books. A dark wooden desk, on top of which had a writing quill in an inkwell and parchment. 

But when Nellie looked on the other side of the room, she quickly wished that she hadn't.

It was like a whole different room. A torture cell. Flogs, shackles, rope and a dozen other odd but no less fright-inducing objects peppered the wall. 

Hermione let out a small giggle at Nellie's terrified face.

"Are you ready to train, Riddle?"


	2. Insubordination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys...I know I said Monday, but my weekend was SUPER busy...so...here you go...I gave you some filth.. (~-3-)~

Hermione got dangerously close to Nellie, eyeing her.

"Well, isn't karma a bitch...?"

Nellie furrowed her brow at the brunette's words. She couldn't possibly be talking about the Hogwarts years that they shared. Back when her and Draco used to jeer at her in hushed whispers or, in Nellie's case...loud statements. But, that was just a bit of fun, and besides...she was a Mudblood, why should they care about her futile emotions?

"Oh, yes. I'm going to enjoy this all too much.."

With that being said she touched the side of Nellie's cheek lightly. Nellie jerked away. Her soft features twisted into disgust. "Don't you dare put your filthy Mudblood hands on me!" She spat. Hermione gripped Nellie's chin tightly, nails digging into the flesh of her cheek. "When you are with me you will show your respect." She hissed and gave Nellie a particularly rough shove down to the floor.

 

The cold stone bit into the exposed flesh of her arse. Hermione walked over to the wall that held all those instruments of torture. She gently took a long black stick-like object from a hanging hook, then returned to Nellie. Under more close examination, Nellie could see that the woman held a long riding crop in her clutches. "Now, I'm here to give you a few lessons. I'm to teach you how to behave, serve and, above all...please, Lord Potter." As she spoke, Nellie tried to get up, to brush herself off, but Hermione swatted her thigh. Nellie flinched in shock. "Did I tell you to get up?" Nellie felt anger bubble up in her like lava. But, alas...she had to comply if she ever wanted to have any chance to get out of here and try to find her "family" of sorts. Right now, she would even be grateful to see Wormtail...and that was something.

Nellie was jolted out of her thoughts as Hermione hit her already burning thigh. "Lesson one, When I, or anyone else in this manor, is speaking to you, you answer with a "yes ma'am" or "yes, sir" , or what you'll be using mostly, "yes, My Lord." Understood?"

"Y--Yes, ma'am..."

"Say it like you're proud to serve."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Hermione smiled and trailed the leather tip of the crop along Nellie's jawline. "Look at you...Nellina Lily Riddle, direct descendant of the great Salazar Slytherin...taking orders from a Mudblood."She hummed. Nellie knew what she was doing, she was trying to crack her resolve, toying with her to see when she would step out of line. Nellie wasn't going to fall her stupid little games. Hermione was now lightly tapping her cheek. "Mmm..tell me, what would your followers think of this?" She asked rhetorically. Nellie thought on that. What would her devoted followers think of her, the girl they feared, bowing down to such filth? Like a pot on a stove, Nellie's blood began to boil. She wasn't going to say anything , she was going to let it drop, not wanting to feel the wrath of the leather that rapped against her soft cheek, but the Mudblood just had to say the wrong thing.

"What would your father say? Oh that's right, I forgot, nothing...."

Nellie felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes, her crimson eyes flashed with rage. She lost all regard for her current situation and spat directly into Hermione's face. Hermione let out a gasp and in her shock, let the crop fall out of her hand with a clack. She wiped the fluid off her nose and glared at Nellie. She grabbed her by her short black curls and hissed in her ear. "You little pureblood bitch!" Nellie whimpered slightly. Hermione released her grip and quickly acquired a set of metal handcuffs. With surprising agility, she was able to set both of Nellie's hands behind her back. Hermione got up and walked toward the door. "One thing that you will have to know about me, pet..." She said in a voice that sounded like shattering ice. "I do not tolerate insubordination..." And with that she slammed the door behind her. Nellie looked at the infantile metal that linked her arms. She could have easily unlocked the cuffs with a Alohomora spell, that is if she had a fucking wand or was being put on some sort of magic canceling jinx, she would have been long gone. "Fuck." Nellie sighed, using an all to familiar curse. How could Granger hold such a horrible grudge? Sure she and Draco poked fun at her, but who didn't? A Mudblood who thought that she could compare intelligently to her, Nellie Riddle, the whole sentence was laughable. Nellie could preform wordless spells at age 5, duel at 7, Apparate by age 10...Hogwarts was mere child's play. The only thing that Nellie didn't know how to do was ride a broom, because Severus never taught her to, like he had promised, and Madame Hooch taught her that. Hermione was jealous, purely jealous of Nellie. For her looks, intellect and blood status. In fact, Nellie could think back to the Yule Ball now....

 

\----

_It was warm in the corridors of Hogwarts...Nellie sat by the entrance door, waiting with Draco for Parkinson's late arse to come around the corner. Draco huffed as he looked at how Nellie looked in her elegant black and silver long dress robes, full chest rising and falling with every breath. "Why in the bloody hell did you not agree to be my date...you look...sweet Merlin.." He purred. Nellie rolled her eyes, which where at the time charmed brown, couldn't have the whole school knowing that your father was going to kill Potter after these stupid Triwizard challenges where over, now could we? "Oh, Draco...I've known you since almost birth...I couldn't possibly go with you..."_

_She smiled, then looked over to the stairs and nudged the blond. "Don't look now Draco, but here comes Potter and the Weasel...they've dates...poor souls." The two focused their attention on the two awkward pairs. "What in Merlin's name is Weasley wearing?" Draco said, jubilation in his grey eyes. "All he can afford, I'm afraid" Nellie said with fake sympathy and the burst into laughter with Draco joining her. "H-he looks like..haha...he's wearing father's hair ribbons...haha!" He said in between laughter. Nellie gasped. "Stop, Draco! stop...I've got mascara on, you're going to make it run!" She snickered. When the pair's laughter died down Nellie spoke._

_"You know who I'm dying to see?"_

_"Who?"_

_"Granger."_

 

_Draco pointed towards the steps. "Well, wait no longer..." He said. Nellie looked at Granger, walking down the steps all pretty and made up in pink. Nellie got a sick glint to her eye as she chuckled. "Well, would you look at our little princess." She said. Draco looked at Nellie, knowing that look all too well. "What are you going to do to her?" He asked, and just at that moment Parkinson walked up and everybody began to filter into the ballroom. Nellie smiled and hiked up her ruffled black lace robes so that they wouldn't sweep the floor. "Oh, I'm going to give her a night to remember..." She said, observing that she walked in the ballroom arm in arm with Victor Krum._

_Nellie stood around as the champions and their dates walked to the dance floor to start the first dance. As the happy couples got into place on the dance floor, Nellie made sure that she was focused on Granger. Before the music started Nellie had already set the jinx. Krum and Granger began to move in time with the music, but you could hear a sick wretch from the Mudblood as crumpled to the ground. Nellie ever so slightly twitched her left index finger and a collective gasp came from the crowd of onlookers as Hermione started to hack up thick black clods of mud. Auntie Bella showed her this jinx, and this seemed like a perfect time to try it out on someone. Hermione, with eyes pleading for help writhed on the floor, the mud flowing from her once glossed lips, while Nellie's dark red painted lips curled in a smile worthy of Salazar Slytherin himself._

_Nellie had to remind herself that if she didn't lift the jinx, the Mudblood would surely die...and (unfortunately) now was not the time nor the place for that. Plus, Nellie still wanted to enjoy the ball, maybe entertain a lucky bloke. So, Nellie broke the jinx. Professors grouped around the pale girl covered in mud, and for some reason Granger looked around the room until she finally found Nellie, who just smirked. Granger locked eyes with Nellie, until, she had to answer questions from McGonagall_

_\----_

Nellie was pulled from her flashback as the wooden door swung open. Hermione appeared with two more familiar faces, Fred and George Weasley. "Lesson two..." Hermione said. The three walked in and Nellie observed the Weasley twins. They were smiling. "Wow, thanks 'Mione..." Fred said, rubbing the back of his neck. Hermione went towards the door. "No problem...just make sure she's good and ready for him, then bring her to his chambers..." She said as she left. "Alohomora." The cuffs on Nellie's wrists wiggled off. "Looks like we're your substitute teachers..."

George chuckled. Nellie raised an amused eyebrow. "Really, and what are you two, possibly going to teach me...?" She asked, whimsy in her voice. "How to control and use your mouth." He said. "But first we decide who gets to you first.." Nellie rolled her eyes as she was forced to sit through three rounds of "stone, parchment, clippers" it turned out that Fred had reigned victorious. George fumed as Fred turned to the copper toned beauty. "Okay, pet, this is how this is going to work.." Fred pulled the large wooden desk chair from under the writing desk and sat in it. Legs significantly splayed open. "...you are to crawl over here on all fours and suck me off, pretty simple task now, isn't it?"

Nellie weighed her options. Rebel and risk never seeing the light of day again or comply and get one step closer to getting the hell out of this madness.

"Yes, sir."

Fred smiled. "George will hand out your corporal punishment for your little outburst with Hermione as you perform this simple task, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now, get over here, pet." Nellie nodded slightly and got on all fours on the hard cobbled floor as she approached the Weasley, the bumpy floor made her knees cry out in protest, but she made it all the way there. She saw the outline of his growing erection pressing against his dark grey trousers. She was now on her knees, a cool breeze chilled her bare arse cheeks. She felt George behind her. He rubbed her arse, warmth radiating from his hands, pleasing Nellie.

"Go on then..."

Nellie unzipped the Fred's zipper, the metallic clicking filling the air between them. Nellie reached inside his trousers, gripped around and pulled out his warm pale member. He was moderately big...not the biggest, that she knew, but would prove no challenge to slip quite easily in her mouth. Fred let out a low moan as Nellie's warm mouth encompassed his length. She slightly no bobbed her head, tasting his salty pre-seed as he wove his fingers into her hair.

**_WHAP!_ **

Nellie lost her rhythm and choked as George brought down his large hand on her left arse cheek. She let out a garbled yelp as he struck her once again. Fred thrust up into her mouth, loving the feeling of her throat as she was now helpless between the two twins. Nellie pulled up for air, but was quickly pushed back down on Fred's cock, taking him to the back of her throat. "I didn't tell you to stop, did I?" He hissed behind clenched teeth. "George, two more and make it hurt..."

George hit her twice more, making her arse sting. Fred was keeping up a steady pace, feeling his release coming quickly. George hit Nellie's now dark burgundy arse once more. "Ah, ah...Merlin!" Fred shot his hot load down Nellie's throat, forcing her to swallow it all. He pulled Nellie off his now softening cock and placed it back within the confines of his trousers. Fred smiled, still very much in his post orgasmic haze. Silence fell thick upon the room. "Well..." George sighed as he stood up fully. "What's her grade, Freddie?" He said. Fred zipped his pants up and patted Nellie on her head.

"A Plus, pet..."

Nellie had to fight back a snarky reply on the use of that degrading name. George's fingers quickly found their way into the tight warmth between her legs, and his eyes lit up. "Ooo...she seemed to enjoy it too...she's dripping wet.." He said as he slicked his fingers out of her and showed his twin how Nellie's wetness gloss his fingers. Nellie furrowed her brow. What in the utter fuck is she doing wet...she..she couldn't be..it wasn't possible. Nellie was pulled out of her controversial thoughts by George plunging his fingers into Nellie's mouth, forcing her to suck her juices off of his pale digits. He pulled them back out with a popping sound and then she felt a harsh pull at her neck that signified that Fred was going to lead her somewhere.

She got up off her knees and followed him obediently out the door and into the cool dankness of the sub-level floor. George trailed behind the two as the walked up the cobbled stone stairs, the moistness of the floor seeping through the fabric of her stockings. As they ascended the temperature began to rise, and as they got back to the entrance corridor of the manor, it was once again warm. Nellie let out a small, high pitched sneeze. Fred stopped. "Awe, bless you. Are you sick?" He asked. Nellie shook her head. "Allergies..." Nellie sniffled. "Cinnamon.." She explained further, making a twirl of her hand to explain that it was the air. Fred shrugged and continued to walk. "I'll have to tell his Lordship that your nose is irritated by the air." Nellie scoffed. "And why would he care?" She snapped. That earned her a rather hard slap on her arse form George. "Watch your mouth, pet." He warned, lightheartedly. Fred chuckled. "The answer to your question is that you can't suck cock while you're sneezing, now can you?" He said. Nellie blushed and looked forward, they were now at the fifth and last floor of the manor.

Fred stopped and knocked on a long ornate wooden door.

"Bring her in..."

Nellie quickly recognized the voice that rang from the room. She braced herself for what was to come. Fred opened the door. It was a large room, even bigger than the previous room that she'd been in. It was decorated with silver and red, everywhere. A large fireplace crackled on the north wall of the room, on the west wall was a wet bar, a writing desk and a bookshelf full of books. On the east wall was a lush bed and another door that no doubt led to a luxurious bathroom.

Harry was sitting by the fireplace. The dancing flames exaggerated his features and made the room look eerie. Even Fred and George looked down at the floor in loyalty.

"Leave us."

With muttered "yes, my lord"s the twins quickly slunk out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"Nellie...Riddle...oh how roles are reversed..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh...yes...stay tuned for the next chapter *cheesy soap opera music plays* Update tomorrow!


	3. The Devil's Den

"Come closer pet."

"At my feet."

Nellie kneeled down and Harry let out a cruel chuckle. "So...obedient..I love it.." Nellie cast her eyes down as her face flushed with embarrassment. "So here's the thing, pet, I have you under multiple charms, spells and incantations, blocking your magical functions and your basic needs." Nellie felt a warmth deep in her stomach. "As you may have felt, I have lifted a few spells..."

Nellie felt a raging dryness in her throat and then an all consuming fatigue... Harry quickly conjured up a glass of water and gave it to Nellie. Nellie grabbed the chilled glass with greedy hands and all too quickly drained it. Harry lazily tapped the rim of the glass two times and water filled the glass to the brim again, ice clinking against the sides. Nellie took a little more time to savor it, reveling in the freezing liquid.

When she had quenched her thirst, Harry made the glass vanish and rubbed her head. Nellie felt the familiar tingle of magic as her current garments transformed into a silky black night robe and the stockings that she had on turned into high tread count cotton knee highs she was wearing no undergarments, her cleavage was housed to perfection, the only thing that didn't change was the collar around her neck. Harry pointed a finger to the large four poster bed. "Sleep, I will join you momentarily." He ordered as he stood up, revealing imperial looking robes of black, untie oven with red embroidery. Nellie nodded and quickly leaped into the cinnamon scented caress of the silk sheets. She sneezed, three times in a row. That caught Harry's attention. "What is the matter, pet?" He said.

"I'm allergic to cinnamon."

Harry frowned. "Well, that just will not do." He whipped out his wand and punted toward Nellie. She felt a cool rush to her sinuses, signifying that he had resolved the problem. Nellie sighed, almost content. Harry placed his hands on the metal doorknob, then stopped and looked at Nellie. "Sleep, do not move from this bed, understood?" He asked. Nellie's eyelids felt heavy. "Yes, sir." She yawned. Yes, she would sleep now, for she had lots of work to do and questions to be answered in the morning. The fire was snuffed out in a gentle gust of wind and Nellie was left to rest in silence.

\----

In the morning, Nellie's eyes fluttered open as the light filtering from the large window, shone on her. Immediately, her attention was brought to the presence of two arms around her, holding her. The smell of cinnamon was strong around her, but to Nellie's pleasure, it didn't bother her one bit.

Surprisingly, she didn't mind the warmth of the embrace. Nellie's scarlet eyes examined the arm, to her great displeasure, it wasn't a more trim arm, with strawberry blond hair peppering the length of it and the presence didn't permeate that familiar sharp mint smell. Instead of nimble long fingers, with a single onyx studded family ring embossed with a "D.L.M" on the band on the middle finger, at the end of the arm was more bigger, rougher pale fingers, with numerous rings decorating each digit.

It wasn't rocket science that the arm belonged to Harry. But, what confused Nellie, is why would he be treating her so softly, She thought that she was his prisoner, his...pet. Nellie shook her head lightly, he must be trying to play mind games with her. But, no need to play mind games with a master in Legimens. 'Oh, right', Nellie thought, 'I can't use Occlumency, because he numbed my magical functions...' A deep exhale came from Harry as he awakened.

Nellie now felt his growing hardness pressing up against her arse through the silk of the fabric that covered it. A few moments of silence fell between the two, then Harry broke it.

"Turn around, face me."

Nellie twisted her body around to meet brilliant green eyes. The eyes probed all over the features of her face. She felt Harry's arm reaching up to caress her cheek. His eyebrows furrowed and for a split second something amiss flashed across his features, but quickly dissipated. Harry sat up. Nellie stared at how his shoulder blades moved behind pale skin. After summoning his glasses to him, he hopped off the bed and let out a mighty yawn, then he turned around and made a small movement with his hand. "Come pet, let us bathe..." He said in a mellow voice. Nellie looked confused. Bathe? With him? Harry noticed Nellie's hesitation.

"Do not make me repeat myself."

Nellie perked up and slid out of the talk bed and out of the slippery cool caress of the silk sheets. She followed Harry into the door leading into a large room with a moderate sized foyer to put towels and other things such as toothpaste and other toiletries. Then the floor sloped down in a large basin. At the end of the large tub was golden faucets and different knobs to add different scents to the water. Nellie let out a small gasp. He had designed his bathroom to be an exact replica of the Hogwarts Prefect bathroom.

Harry turned on the faucet and the room began to fill with a thick steam. Harry turned to Nellie. "After today I will expect for you to draw a bath for me every morning and every night, so pay very close attention." He instructed and then flipped a dial and pink fluid flowed from on of the many golden tubes and into the water, then he stopped the flow. "You will add rose and lavender to every bath." He continued, flipping the dial in a tube that held a light purple liquid much like the other one. The tub began to overfill with frothy white bubbles and the air was full of the addicting mixture of the rise and lavender, then the flow of water stopped, signifying that the bath was ready. "Disrobe." Harry said, expectantly.

Nellie hooked her fingers underneath the silken tie of her robe a pulled, untying the robe. She shrugged it off her shoulders. She noticed that Harry was gazing hungrily at her. She ignored the gaze as she slipped off both of her socks and underwear. She couldn't help but smile as she heard a low hiss of arousal at her naked form.

Harry was quickly yanked out of his trance and followed Nellie in slipping off his sleep pants, that were already hanging off his pale hips.

Nellie studied his body, starting at his neck that was heavily peppered with dark brown stubble. Her scarlet eyes couldn't stop ogling his skin that looked like porcelain, but hard as stone. She then examined his sculpted collar bone and chest, then toned abdominal muscles that were covered in more of the brunette foliage, he was far more hairier than she had ever expected. Then she came to defined v-lines. But, before she could fully take in the his manhood, Harry ordered her in the tub.

Nellie audibly sighed as the hot water soothed her sore arse that had felt the wrath of George's palm the night before.

Harry slipped in beside her and started to stroke her head. He eyed her from the side. "You may speak freely, pet...just make sure you chose your words carefully, I would absolutely hate to ruin this... _bonding_ moment between us..." Nellie stiffened at his words. She cleared her throat and spoke clearly. "Where did you put the body of my father?" Her voice echoed against the marble walls.

"I can not say."

Nellie felt a flash of anger at the brunette's voice. Her eyes burned a dangerous red. She collected herself to ask her second question. "Where are the others?" Harry sighed.

"Being hunted down and brought to me, of course." He said nonchalantly as he took a single finger and swirled it in the water, creating a small whirlpool, the ring on his fingers clicking together. "In fact, my dear pet, I have a prisoner today being brought in to my throne room for judgement, I know not who, but my sources promised me that I would not be disappointed."

Nellie's stomach tightened in impending fear that one of her dear ones would be getting judgement today. "Who have you judged so far?" Nellie blurted. Harry chuckled darkly

"Yaxley, Dolohov, LeStrange, Crouch Jr. and dozens of other trivial individuals that either were so loyal to your legacy or stood in my way...a couple of Aurors and Ministry officials...that Umbridge troll as well..."

Nellie's eyes widened with fear. "Which LeStrange?" She croaked, she couldn't possibly think of losing one of her beloved uncles. Rudolphus or Rastaban. And even the thought of losing Dolohov and Barty was crippling. They were so loyal...loyal to the end.

"Rudolphus....why? _Ohh_..."

Realization washes over Harry's features. "I do believe that he is your uncle, isn't he? Nellie nodded. "Yes, sir, my Aunt Bellatrix's husband, very close." She said. Harry smiled. "Today is your lucky day, I kept him alive for interrogation, he holds secrets that he is unwilling to tell me. He is underneath the manor in the dungeons." Nellie sighed in relief.

"Are you quite done with your questions now?" Harry asked, swirling his finger at a more rapid pace now.

"Yes, sir."

 _For now_.

Harry cupped Nellie's chin, his green eyes boring into her scarlet ones, he was trying to pry into her thoughts...and Nellie could do nothing to stop it. She tried hard not to think of important things, to block him out, but she failed.

_Rudolphus. Dungeons. Judgement._

She made a pained look as she found herself lost in the elaborate pattern of dark iris and blown flecks of Harry's eyes, it was an otherworldly experience, really.

_Death. Loss. Draco._

 

Nellie noticed that Harry's eyebrow raised in curiousity. ' _No. Please, think of anything else!'_ She thought

_Draco. Warmth. Draco._

"That's right, pet, open up to me..."

_Love. Draco. Pleasure._

The grip on Nellie's chin tightened. Nellie could feel tears weld in her eyes, threatening to spill.

_Draco. Draco. Draco._

Harry let go of her in somewhat disgust. "Go sit on the edge of the tub. Spread your legs." He snapped. Nellie trembled in the water. Harry sensed her hesitation.

"Now!"

Harry roared. Nellie slid out of the tub and sat at the edge and parted her legs, exposing herself. Harry waded to the edge and Accio'd his wand in his hand.

"Aguamenti!"

Nellie cried out as a hard current of water shot out of the tip of the wand one onto Nellie's sensitive bundle of nerves. She tried to close her legs but Harry yanked them back open to the assault that the water was causing. Nellie's toes flexed as she let out high-pitched squeals as her body writhed desperately. Harry laughed, not a chuckle, but a full fledged laugh directed at the situation.

"Oh, please! I can't take it!"

Nellie's lip quivered as her body clinched up and shuttered as she came to a screaming orgasm. But Harry wasn't done. The stream of water didn't stop. Nellie gasped and arched her back. Her fingers scrabbled at the marble floor, trying to regain some kind of composure. She found none. Nellie kicked her legs, she screamed but that didn't even slow down the water.

" _Again_..."

Harry hissed in parselmouth. Nellie recognized it quickly because it was an attribute that she shared with her father.

Nellie came once more, this time no sound escaped her as she squirted clear liquid out with her release. The water stopped.

"It's about time you squirted back, pet."

Nellie laid flat on her back as Harry giggled over her. Harry summoned two towels and handed one to Nellie, well rather laid the warm towel on her heaving stomach.

"There's plenty more were that can from, pet. Our day has just begun."

Nellie sighed deeply. "Hurry now, we have new prisoners to greet and kill..." Nellie lightened up at the prospect of examining how Harry operated his empire. Harry snapped his fingers twice.

"...what have I told you about making me repeat myself...?"


	4. Fucking Bewitched

Nellie followed behind Harry as he walked into a large room, it was an ivory white with marble floors. A ornate throne sat waiting for Harry, who wore important looking robes of black and gold. Nellie was in her "uniform", golden bell chiming in sync to every step she made to the throne with him. Harry took his seat on the cold marble and instructed Nellie to stand by his throne and observe how her master rules. Goosebumps prickled on Nellie's dark skin as the temperature in the room grew more frigid by the second. Suddenly the large wooden doors swung open and in stumbled a ragged looking man. Fred and George came from behind him, pushing him along. Nellie let out a relieved sigh, seeing that it wasn't Draco or anybody in her adopted family, but she regretted her sigh when she quickly recognized the man. He was none other than Roger Stewart, he worked in the Ministry for father and managed Gringott's. Through he was not in the closet circle...he was undeniably trustworthy and faithful to his Lord and Lady.

"Fred, I thought you said that you were going to bring me someone promising...not toad scum..."

Roger lurched in rage, his dirty matted brunette locks sticking to his face and he tried to get out of his confines. "How dare you call me scum, you swamp-blooded bastard!!" He spat. That earned him a swift kick in the jaw from George. Nellie's eyes widened in horror as Rodger's mouth overflowed with dark blood and spilled it on the clean marble floor as he spat. He looked up by the throne and quickly spotted Nellie.

"My Lady! M-my...queen!..."

Rodger crawled towards the throne slowly. Nellie opened her mouth to speak, to somehow comfort and praise Stewart for his devotion. Harry raised his hand. "Do not speak, pet...that is an order." Nellie closed her mouth and looked sympathetically to Stewart who looked confused and enraged. He struggled to stand and when he did stand, he fell back to the floor, due to a sweeping kick to the back, delivered from George.

Harry turned to the twins. "Again, I will ask: why do you waste my time with this scum?" He hissed. "We have reason to believe that this scum was trying to have you assassinated." Fred answered. Harry let out a small humorless laugh.

"Kill him."

Stewart laughed now. "Kill me? You must be fucking bewitched...it takes a whole lot to put ol' Rodge down!" He smiled. Harry hummed in contemplation. "You know what, George...give him the special treatment and be extra messy...I want his tongue mounted above my fireplace by noon. Make it so." Harry said, to Nellie's great displeasure. George gave a sick grin and drug a kicking and screaming Stewart down to the dungeon, leaving Fred to go fetch the "promising" prisoner.

Harry looked at Nellie and furrowed his brow at the look of pure defeat in her scarlet eyes. He dismissed it quickly, anxious to see his new prisoner.

Nellie's stomach was twirling and bobbing sickeningly. She nervously fiddled with the lace of her corset. Her brain screamed at her...it told her to do something...anything, but alas Nellie knew if she wanted even a sliver of hope to get out...she needed to keep cool under pressure.

Nellie thought that she was going to throw up when she saw the large dark doors swing open once again, this time a man with blonde hair was drug in.

Nellie's heart thudded against her chest like a drum.

**_Thumpthump. Thumpthump._ **

The man kept his head down. Stubborn. His body was lithe and slender...familiarly so.

**_Thumpthump. Thumpthump._ **

Harry's eyes opened like a treasure chest full of emeralds as he spoke in pure shock. "This can't be..." He whispered. Fred, who was close behind the prisoner started to speak. "My Lord, I bring to you the Death Eater Draco Malfoy..."

Nellie crumpled to the floor and started to sob.

Draco's head shot up and one could now clearly see piercing grey arms and sharp features..his eyes widened at the sight of his Nellie on the ground beside Potter looking hopeless and distraught. His face contorted in anger, but he did not say a word.

"Oh, but this is too rich, isn't it?

Harry's voice oozed jubilation as is echoed around the room. "Here we have the queen of snakes and her...lover..." He added. Then, suddenly he whipped out his wand and shot a Stinging Hex directly at Draco, who then let out a choked yelp and clutched his chest in agony. Harry smiled. "Don't try to use Occlumency on my pet, Malfoy...as you can see it is futile." He hissed.

Nellie stopped sobbing, she felt a fire in the pit of her stomach. She started to tremble in fury. Black sticky treads of magic could be seen surrounding her, confining her. Harry gave her the regard of but a sedated lioness in her cage.

Harry narrowed his eyes and looked at Draco, sneering. "She is mine now, I own her...she serves me and only me." He snickered at the broken expression on the blond's face. "Oh yes, she is mine to command, mine to control, mine to _fuck_...and there is not a singular thing that you can do about it." Nellie watched as Draco turned pink with rage.

"But, enough about that, let's get down to business..."

Harry turned now to Fred. "What is his crime?" He asked. Fred cleared his throat. "He found him outside the manor, trying to sneak inside, my Lord." He said. Harry clucked his tongue. "Now why on earth would you try to trespass behind enemy lines?" He asked Draco.

"For her...I just want her back...we just want her safe and unharmed..."

Nellie's heart jumped. He came to save her from this hell. Harry caught on to Draco's words. "We?" He said. "Who is 'we'?" Draco stood straight up now. "We, as in me and those who Nellie call family and other dear friends." He said, regaining his signature snarky tone. Harry was now intrigued. "You mean, Lucius, Snape and and all those Death Eaters whose blood I haven't decorated my dungeons with?" He said. Draco nodded. "Tell me where they are and I will set you free..."

Draco let out a small laugh and gave Harry a look that sent currents of arousal strike through Nellie. "Have you been snorting pixie dust?" Draco said, a challenge in his eyes. "I came for Nellie...not for the good Lord's mercy. And you must be fucking bewitched if you think I'm going to just give you the location of my family and the others."

Fucking bewitched.

That was the second time today.

Harry seethed with icy rage. "Very well then, you snake fucker...Get him out of my fucking face! I want him hung by his bloody wrists and beaten! I want him to beg me to listen to where those fucking Death Eaters are and..." He paused and pointed to Nellie. "...I want her to watch..."


	5. Sleep Like A Baby

The events that followed Draco's Judgement went by for Nellie in a somewhat unreal tempo. 

She couldn't hear the muffled voices that spoke to her, she couldn't feel Harry's rough hand as he forced her to look at Draco being beaten with that menacing long leather whip. Harry forced her to look, which, despite the numbness of her other senses, she could do. Nellie could see. 

Nellie could see how helpless Draco look as they shackled him up by his thin wrists and ripped off his shirt. 

Nellie could see the blood spray off his pale back as Fred delivered lash after lash.

Nellie could see how Draco's face twisted in agonizing pain and how his mouth formed out deafening howls of torment. 

Nellie could see how his limp unconscious body fell to the cold stone with a sickening thud after he was unshackled. 

Harry let out a noise of dissatisfaction as he let go of Nellie. "We will try again, pet..." He mumbled. Nellie looked at Harry, her crimson eyes sparkling with tears. Harry turned away from her gaze. "Don't look at me me like that, he brought it upon himself! All he had to do was just simply tell me where they are..." He trailed off as he began to pinch the bridge of his nose and headed to the door. "I'm going to take care of some business, I don't care what you do, just don't escape or commit suicide...you can stay here or visit your uncle or whatever, just be back in my room by 9pm." With that Harry left. 

Nellie waited a few seconds to make sure he was gone then raced to Draco, kneeling beside him. 

"Wake up, Draco...please..."

Draco's light blonde eyelashes fluttered open and he muttered something incoherent. Nellie cradled him in her arms, pinpricks of blood staining the lace of her stockings. 

 

"My...my..p-pocket..."

Nellie hurried to discover the contents his pockets. Her fingers found the smooth glass of a vial of clear liquid. Draco turned over so that Nellie could now see the angry bloody red welts on his back, crisscrossing in some sort of demented checkerboard pattern. "Please, love...pour it on..." Draco's voice sounded pained and desperate. Nellie pulled off the cork with a small popping sound. She poured the substance onto his wounds. The cuts hissed and instantly started to disappear only leaving smooth marble skin behind. Draco sighed in relief as he turned back around, head rested against Nellie's thigh. 

"Phoenix tears? How?" Nellie asked. Draco shook his head. He cleared his obviously sore throat. "They're not real...synthetic..." He replied, wincing in pain as he sat up. Nellie knew that there was only one man that could duplicate the tears of a Phoenix. "Sev?" She asked hopefully and to her great pleasure Draco nodded. "Where are they?" She asked, anticipation wavering her voice. "Prince Manor." Draco said. 

The words immediately triggered childhood memories for Nellie. That was where she grew up, before Hogwarts. It was the exact same manor that her godfather had stayed in, but for him the house didn't hold tender childhood memories. It was a discreet manor long forgotten by the Muggles that lived not to far away from it. Nellie loved Prince Manor, almost as much as she loved Malfoy Manor. 

"Are they all safe? Are you going to tell Harry where they are?"

Draco coughed and then sniffed. "Yes and...yes..." Nellie shook her head. "No! You mustn't...Harry will kill them all." She said. Draco way up and cupped Nellie's chin. Grey eyes meeting red ones. "Do not worry, love...we have a plan." 

Nellie had to fight back the sudden urge to hug the blonde tightly. But, she had business to talk about first. "Tell me." She demanded, not as a lover, but as the successor to the Dark Lord. Draco said sucked in a lungful of muggy air and began to speak.

"We're going to bring His Lordship...back." 

Nellie eyes widened and she immediately gripped on tightly to Draco. "What? My father is dead! Potter killed him...Draco...don't talk foolish!" She snapped. Draco winced in pain and Nellie released him. "I'm a Malfoy, I do not speak foolishness." He said, with a note of superiority in his rich baritone voice. "Listen, as you may know, your father has seven Horcruxes...and Light has destroyed all but one." Nellie went to speak, but Draco (cautiously) interrupted her. "I know you think that His Lordship put his last soul piece into Nagini...but that it incorrect, that was a throw off, a faux Horcrux..."

Nellie's eyes widened like red saucers and her heart slammed against her chest. Her throat tightened in anticipation and tears threatened to spill from her eyes. There was hope, hope to bring her father back, with his help they could easily bring down this false empire. 

"We have the Horcrux, but we are not sure what it is exactly...we found it while we were combing through Riddle Manor. Sev found it, he said it spoke to him."

Draco's eyes glinted with pleasure as Nellie began to smile maliciously. "You have no idea how much I am delighted in this news. When does this plan start and what is my part in this and when do I get the bloody hell out of this place?" She asked. Draco stood up now, he cracked his back by means of standing on his tiptoes, the afternoon sun filtered in the room, shining off his back and making his skin practically glow.

"Well, the plan is this: I'm going to tell Harry where the others are, Prince Manor; but everyone will be gone to another location by time him and his lackeys get there. He will set me free, thinking that I'll just Apperate to Prince Manor and will share the would-be death of everyone else, but in actuality I will Apperate to my home instead, the new safe-point. At this very moment Severus is resurrecting His Lordship. It will be the dead of night when we strike. My father settled on midnight, you know how theatrical he is. You just sit tight and inform Rudolphus and try to find him a wand. You have magical barriers of strengths I've never seen before."

Nellie was taken aback at the suddenness and intricacy of the plot. 

"Hurry, Hurry, love...go find a wand so Rudolphus can free you from your binds..."

Draco waved his hands frantically, and Nellie looked at him with a new light. She ran into his arms and pulled him into a deep kiss as she ran her hands through his blond tresses. She pulled away, breathless...

"I will see you at midnight..."

"Yes, my love, midnight...we shall burn this empire to the ground and slay everyone of these Mudblood bastards and filthy blood traitors..."

Draco chuckled lightly as Nellie left the room, dignity making her hips swing fluidly...the sight made lust bubble like hot venom in his loins..


	6. Released

     Nellie left the dungeon with hope. Hope and a sinful need for revenge. Back up the stairs she went, not making a sound, save for that fucking bell. Nellie decided that she was fucking tired of stairs. Into the hallway now, back to the red carpeted corridors. Nellie also decided that the carpet was fucking ugly, and she was sick of looking at it. She looked around...'Now...where is that room...?" She ran down the corridor, all the way to the end, and knocked on a large hardwood door. She heard the footsteps coming to the door, along with the sound of glass breaking and a "Bloody fucking *hic* shit!" follow that. The door swung open.

 

"Wha--Oh! H-Harry s-s-s-aid that...um...y-you would *hic* be her-e s-soon...come in.."

 

Standing in the doorway was none other than that clumsy fool, Neville. Nellie quickly put on face and nodded. "Oh, Master talks of me? How fortunate am I?" She said, mustering up a faux blush and smiling shyly. She walked in the door and closed it behind her. The room was full of plants, every inch of the room was decorated with a different type of magical herb. Neville quickly whipped out his wand and muttered a repairing spell on a glass of firewhisky that he had dropped. "Firewhisky? Drowning out your sorrows or celebrating still after Lord Potter's grand victory?" Nellie asked. Neville hiccuped. Nellie smiled. Just on the verge of being shitfaced drunk. "F-Fuck...the vi-va- *hic* victory..." He slurred, slumping into a large chair close by. "Thi-ss ish for *hic* ..." Nellie rolled her eyes. She hated drunks...as Neville slurred on, explaining why he was drinking.. Nellie slunk towards him. Neville stopped talking and looked up at her. "H-ey..your *hic* fucking hot f-for a--oh, h-hell..." Nellie hand had already dexterously started working on the buttons of his black trousers. "May I play with your wand, Neville?" She purred seductively. Nevile threw his head back. "Fucking, y-yess..." Nellie laughed. "Alright then.." She chuckled. She slid the long wooden wand out of his pocket.

 

"Avada Kadavra..."

A red flash illuminated the room and he was dead..and Nellie had a wand...and that's all that mattered. Nellie loved the feel of the cold wood in her hand. Usually, she had no use for such a primitive instrument, for she could do spells just by thinking of them. But, since that scarred buffoon found a way to block her magic...she would have to just use the wand as needed. 'I will make them pay...I will make them all rue the day they fucked with the wrong witch.' She thought as she looked at the clock, which read eight 'o clock, and hurried down to the holding cells underneath the manor.

\--------

Rudolphus had never looked worse, nonetheless, Nellie was elated to see him. While Nellie kept her calm resolve...Rudolphus did not. 

"They bring you here, you: his Lordship's only daughter and hier to this...shack..and dress her up like a commonplace whore for their own amusement?!?"

He yelled and Nellie shushed him. "Calm, yourself Uncle, We have a plan...Father will rise once more..." She smiled wickedly as she explained the plan to her uncle. When she was done, Rudolphus looked at her with an insane look. "Tonight, we shall bathe in the blood of these self-righteous bastards..." Nellie nodded. "Indeed we will uncle...but here, you need this..." She handed him Neville's wand. "As you may have gathered, I am unable to use my powers, now Uncle...if you would please be so kind..." Nellie stood back. Rudolphus looked at Nellie as if she was a complicated Arithmancy problem. 

"Revalo!"

All of a sudden, tight, oily black threads were swirling around Nellie. She tried touching them but they sliced her hand. "Hold tight there, Nellina!" Rudolphus called out. "This is strong, ancient magic...it will take some time..." Nellie started to feel weak, her knees soon gave out as the swarm of writhing black binds tightened around her. "Fucking Merlin! It's taking away your power..." Nellie looked at Rudolphus, the red slowly draining out or her eyes...it wasn't taking away her power...it was trying to steal her Horcrux inside her...

"Fucking do something before--Ah! Fuck!"

The threads attached to her arms, like long black leeches. They ripped through her skin and dissolved into her body, crawling into her mouth, nesting inside of her. Nellie felt more powerful then she ever felt before. As all the threads dispersed, Nellie sunk to the floor. Exhausted. Rudolphus rushed over to her. 

"Nellina, Nellina! Are you alright?!"

Nellie's body gave one final lurch. She was now on her hands and knees. "I'm going to vomit..." She mumbled before she retched up an inky liquid onto the floor...

 

When she was finished, she looked up at her Uncle, he put a hand on her shoulder. "How do you feel?" He asked.

Nellie smiled, a black ooze dribbling down her chin, her eyes burned a vibrant red, they seemed to glow...

"...I feel like a million galleons.."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading...I appreciate comments and kudos...but, don't we all?


End file.
